Yasmin
Ballet dancer wife of Johan and mother of Rohan and Jamie Goodridge. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, from a young age Yasmin had always been refined and into ballet, doing with the likes Zar since they were young. Yasmin managed to do this as a career unlike Zar. She eventually began to date Johan which was a relationship everyone in the town seemed to be very much invested in. However Yasmin not wanting to be with Johann any more split up with her which caused the town great grief, confusion and anger over the situation. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Yasmin and Johan have split up with many of the town siding with Yasmin over the breakup and some even like Zar who says she is great friends with Yasmin and her husband Count Dermot going to Johan and being mad at him for the breakup. However Yasmin much to her shock gets Johan proposing to her at her house with a special arch that he carved just for the moment. She gladly accepted. Johan and Yasmin wed with the entire town in attendance. There is some unknown beef with her concerning Zar. Zar was stunned when she was not selected to be a bridesmaid for Yasmin's wedding and the maid of honour role went to Carol. As a result both she and her husband declared Yasmin as a mortal enemy due to the 'snub'.However one of Farmer Roger goat's who brought his animals there at the wedding got into the service and stole the ring and ran off. Farmer Roger with Mrs Parry and Ted Fed get on one of his horses and mange to track down the goat and get the ring back. Thankful for their services, Johan allows them to sit at the front whereas before hand they couldn't even get into the church itself. Johan and Yasmin end up having a reception at the hotel owned by Anthony Hall. It turned out it wasn't booked and no one in the hotel realised they were coming. This thereby ended up having a wild and crazy reception with the guest charging around and making a mess of the hotel. Volume 2 Johan and Yasmin go on their honeymoon. Volume 3 Upon returning from her honeymoon tells Louisa Parry her good friend all about it including the makeover she had by Candid Candy while she was in Jamaica. Louisa from this thinks then it is a good idea for her mother Mrs Parry to get a makeover. Volume 4 Yasmin is pregnant and is having a baby shower but she hasn't told Johan for fear he will not want to have their child and be angry with her. Yasmin invites Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to the baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. When he comes into the party Yasmin ends up telling him and is delighted to be having a child with Yasmin. He is however less than impressed with the choice of guest for the baby shower which was Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy who managed to deter Yasmin guests she did invite for the baby shower. Volume 6 Yasmin is about to have a baby and Johan who is very nervous hoping that the birth will go smoothly along with Widow Margret who visited the hospital everyday just for the excitement of it are by her side. Dr Nathan Jones, Liz Jones and Ladonna Palmer are to be helping with the birthing process. However Ladonna who is a resident is not pulling her weight as she is too busy gossiping to Wilma umber on the phone. Ladonna has had been rather terrible in her residency and Dr Nathan Jones fed up with how rubbish she was at her job ended up firing her effective immediately while Yasmin was giving birth. His son Michael Jones comes into to help with the delivery and Ladonna crying leaves the hospital. Ladonna however although planning to leave town following her embarrassing dismissal vows to get revenge any way how on the town and Nathan and this simple dismissal changes the course of Grasmere Valley's future forever. When Del, Detective Stall, Dina Obed and Peter Swansfield are all trying to look for the killer of John Red who was part of the Tontine left in Mr Gerrow's will, Ladonna seeing she can get her own back says that Johan who is in fact on the Tontine also is the killer and he is currently in the delivery room with his wife Yasmin whose is giving birth to their child. Mayhem is unleashed as they march into the delivery room and Ladonna is delighted she had created. Johan is then arrested by Del after Ladonna claimed he had a gun and was the killer. They start question him and he is really angered that he can't be with his wife giving birth. Realising he had nothing to do with the murder of John Red, they allow him back into the delivery room Yasmin and Johan after the whole ordeal end up welcoming a son Rohan. Volume 15 Their daughter Jamie Goodridge is born.